Tales of the Serpentine
by WarriorKing849
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about the serpentine generals from Ninjago. This idea draws direct inspiration from the Year of the Snakes one-shots by BadBoyLover24. Please Read and review. I am completely open to ideas from the fans, Ocs, Prompts, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The following is non-profit fan-based storytelling. Ninjago and all related characters are the property of the Lego company. Cobra, and any other Ocs created by fans are, well, created by fans. Any Ocs created by me are mine. Any real life thing mentioned in this stories, like Beethoven's fifth symphony and X-Men 2 belong to their proper owners. This concept is based on Badboylover 24's Year of the Snakes One-shots. Please, support the official release.

**Pythor's Secret. **

Through the silence of night burst a colorful collection of notes played in melody. Music cut through the air like a dagger, Beethoven's fifth symphony to be precise. Ah how beautiful the orchestra sounded, every single instrument merged in glorious harmony. However, the majesty of the song was completely lost to Skales. The serpentine general sat in the general's building in the center of the city of Ouroborus watching or rather trying to watch X-men: 2. Skales, and the other general: Fangtom, Skalidor, and Acidicus, covered their ears trying to prevent the blaring music from permanently destroying their hearing.

"What is Pythor even doing up there anyway?" Skales shouted Fangtom.

"He said something about finishing his masterpiece." Fangtom yelled back. "Well no masterpiece is worth all this racket!" Skalidor scoffed.

"Under different circumstances, I would be inclined to argue with you about Beethoven not being racket but even I think this is too much." Acidicus stated. As if to reinforce this statement, another blast of music assaulted the serpentine generals.

"Ya know," Skales began. "I want to see what this masterpiece looks like."

"You mean see if it's worth all this?" Fangtom asked intrigued.

"Well I would never dare invade our leader's privacy." Acidicus said. "But hypothetically speaking, how would we go about this endeavor?"

"So here's what I'm thinking," Skales explained. "We wait until Pythor finally goes to sleep, we sneak into his study…"

"And take a look at this masterpiece." Skalidor finished.

So the four generals waited for Pythor to finally finish. Though it took three hours and many a harsh slap to keep Skalidor awake, finally the music died down. After a few minutes making sure that Pythor had left, Skales reached under the mat at the foot of the door and plucked the key.

" Hurry up already!" Acidicus urged as Skales turned the key. The generals opened the door and looked around. Spotting a large music bow, Fangtom said. "Well there's the culprit behind our suffering."

"True," Skales agreed. "But we are here to discover the motive." Skalidor, Fangtom and Acidicus watched in building curiosity as Skales booted up Pythor's PC. Finally, Skales entered Pythor's Microsoft words processor and opened a suspicious looking file named, _My Magnum Opus._ The Serpentine gave one long look at the writing before letting out a aggravated sigh.

"We suffered all that for Pythor's _My Little Pony_ fan fiction!" Skalidor exclaimed.

"Who's there?" Came Pythor's voice. As quick as an arrow, the four serpentine hid in any dark corner. Light seeped into the room as Pythor opened the door. Pythor looked at the computer curiously. If he had not been so groggy he would have realized someone had seen his "Magnum Opus." Instead, the Snake King merely thought that he had forgotten to shut his computer off and then did so.

**Peace**

Skales narrowly dogged a falling stalactite. The time had come, the prophecy had been fulfilled. The Golden Master had come. And every single Serpentine in their new home knew it.

"We need more reinforcements on the doors." Fangtom yelled. A couple of Serpentine obeyed the general but most of them continued to sit in dark coroners cowering though Skales really could not blame them. It was the end of the world. Skales noticed a soft pat on his shoulder and turned to see his beloved wife, Selma. He followed her over into a dark corner of the caves. As soon as Skales was sure that they were out of earshot, he asked. "How is Junior? Is he okay?"

" Yes," Selma responded. "He is kinda shaken up but he's trying to keep the other snakelings distracted."

"How?" Skales inquired.

"Well ya know organizing little teams to help with well I don't know but it's helping." Selma repiled.

"Good," Skales said. "Then why did you call me over?"

"It's just I was wondering…about..um" Selma faltered.

"Go on." Skales urged.

"What about the humans?" Selma asked.

Skales gave her a confused look but before he could respond a deep, threatening voice broke in.

" And what about the humans?" Skales and Selma simultaneously turned to face Cobra. Skales considered the hyponobrai commander. Cobra, ever the war-monger, kept a cavalry saber in its scabbard. He was one of the few serpentine who wore clothes. These clothes were a pair of black gloves, a blue clothe pauldron, and a blue clothe kama or battle skirt. Finally, Cobra's physical features made him easily recognizable among a crowd, a nasty scar over his left eye, two cobra head designs imprinted on his hood, and a long white strip running along his spine ending in a triangle in the center of his eyes.

"The humans have only ever treated us with hatred and fear." Cobra spat. "We tried to warn them of their impending doom but they respond by imprisoning us underground."

"Well maybe we should have tried to warn them in ways other then conquest." Selma argued.

"It is the serpentine way." Cobra countered.

"Both of you please." Skales interrupted. "I..I'm not sure."

"The humans have wrought what they deserve." Cobra growled.

"They may have," Selma began. "But if we were out there and the humans were in here wouldn't we want them to let us in?"

Skales took his wife's words into account. The humans may have imprisoned the serpentine but perhaps the humans were only defending themselves. Skales made his way to the center of the caves calling all of the serpentine together.

"Attention please, I'm am going to go out there and see if I can save any of the humans." Skales announced. "If anyone wishes to help me, then they can join me. Fangtom will be in charge until I return." Skales' words were meet with a great deal of yelling.

"Why should we help them?" One Fangpyre questioned.

"They imprisoned us and now you want to help them?" Questioned a Venomari.

"Are you insane?" Called a Constrictai.

"Listen to me!" Skales yelled above the chorus of arguments. "If we are trying to change our ways then this is the best way, by showing our compassion to our enemies." Most of the yelling died down with that. As Skales approached the door, Selma approached.

"Please be careful." Selma whispered.

"I will." Skales promised. When he reached the door he turned to see that three or four other serpentine had join him.

"Thank you. Now all we have to do is find any humans we can and try to convince them to join us down here." Skales explained briefly. He took a long breath and then opened the door.

**A Companion**

Laura Sheppard hefted her ax and swung down on the block of wood in front of her. The wood split into two neat pieces of wood. With one hand she collected the two pieces, while with the other she wiped beats of sweat from her brow. Laura looked at the pile of wood she had collected and sighed.

"It's not much but it'll last me the week." She announced to herself. _Great now I'm talking to myself._ Laura swept the pieces of wood into a potato bag she had brought and began to walk back to her home. Just as Laura reached her house rain began to pour from the cloud-ridden skies. Laura lived in a large house in the middle of the woods. Her "estate" was rather old so it lacked electricity, central heating, and any form of internet connection. Though it did have running water. Upon opening the door, Laura placed the bag on the floor and saw that she had missed what very little amount of mail she did receive. Laura glanced over the letters quickly. Three bills and a letter from her father, who lived in New Alcicne City. Laura was about to open the letter when a sound emanating from her basement grabbed her attention. Thinking quickly she ran through the possibilities of what was in her basement and why. Soon she arrived to the conclusion that a stray animal like a fox had wandered into the basement where she kept her frozen foods in an icebox. Laura stood up, grabbed a gun from her mantel, and proceeded to walk downstairs. When she reached the bottom, Laura saw no fox, but a snake, a very big, almost human looking snake colored white with purple patterns. Laura recognized it by a newspaper clipping her father had sent. The article was about large humanoid snakes terrorizing people. Raising the weapon, Larua made herself know by saying. "Don't move a muscle." The Snake turned shoot.

"Please, don't shoot me." The snake pled. "I don't mean you any harm, I-I didn't know that anyone even lived here."

"What is your name?" Laura growled.

The snake took a few minutes before nervously responding. "Well I.. um I don't actually know."

"You expect me to believe that?" Laura threatened.

"You have a gun pointed to my head, if I know my name I would tell you." The snake countered. That made sense to Laura so she lowered her weapon before asking. "Alright, what are you doing here?"

"All that I can remember is waking up in this forest and wandering around." The snake began. "And when I found this place I thought that it was abandoned and I could take shelter from the rain." Laura took a closer look at the snake and realized that he was starving. She thought for a moment before asking. "Are you hungry?"

"Um, yes actually." The snake answered. A few minutes later, Laura and the snake were seated at the table with blows of stew. Laura considered telling him that the stew was made of roasted badger but she seriously doubted that he cared. As the snake eagerly devoured the food Laura decided to learn more about her new guest.

"So you don't know who you are?" Laura asked.

"No." The snake replied.

"What bout a place to stay?" Laura continued. The snake looked at her and then the ground and then back at her before saying. "Well-I was thinking about living here before I knew that you lived here." Laura nodded and then looked away as the snake continued to eat. _Well I could use some help around here._ Laura thought.

" Well, you could stay." Laura began. "But you'll have to work in order to stay."

"Anything." The snake said vehemently.

"Alright, there are guest bedrooms in the hall to your left." Laura said before reaching up to grab a book. She handed it to the snake saying. "And here are some options."

"Options for what?" The snake asked.

"Your name." Laura said.

Well guys, here it is my first chapter. So I'll try to be better on scheduling but with the holidays coming up I cannot make any promises. Bye the way, any prompts or Ocs I am completely open to, not all may be used but if they are good, then expect to see them.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Holidays! Hi again guys, well here is my second chapter. Thanks to all who(Doctor) reviewed the last chapter. Luna belongs to NeonRainbow/Phantom Darkness1/YourBiggestFan. I don't own Ninjago, if I did then the crappy love-triangle would never exist( or at least be better done.)

**A Name.**

Laura looked in to see her serpentine tenant pouring over the book of names that she had given him earlier. Three hours had come and gone but apparently the snake had not chosen a name. _Perhaps he needs some help_ Laura thought to herself before entering.

"Hey, how's it going?" Laura asked. The snake nearly jumped out of his chair at Laura's words. After catching his breath, the snake apologized.

"Sorry you.. you frightened me." Laura began to say something but then stopped herself. Instead she repeated her early question.

"Well," The snake began. "I can't really find anything that I like."

"Do you need any help." Laura offered.

"If you don't mind." The snake replied.

"Alright," Laura said opening the book to a random page. She scanned the book before saying.

"I like Michel." The snake was about to agree when he heard a strange voice whisper into his head. _P _

"Actually, I think more of a name starting with P." The snake said.

"Okay," Laura turned the pages to the P section. "Peabody, Paul, Peter, Percival, Philip,"

"Percival." The snake announced.

" Well, Percival." Laura said. "The guest rooms are actually in a separate building that's connected to the main house through the door on the left. I just finished changing the sheets so you can make your self at home."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Percival said.

**The Funeral ( Requested by BadBoyLover24) **

Skales, Selma, and Skales Jr. stood among a crowd of humans. They were the only snakes that attended the funeral for the nindroid that had saved ninjago from the Overlord. Skales knew that none of the humans wanted them there. In all actuality they wouldn't even be here if not for the fact that Skales had saved Cyrus Borg during the Overlord's attack. Due to the bravery of himself and the other snakes that had joined him, the humans were beginning to allow peace negotiations between the two races. However, Skales saw that Kai and some other humans giving his family dirty looks. But that did not really matter, he was here to give tribute to the person who had saved the world. The three serpentine stepped up to the statue of Zane. Skales Jr. placed a bouquet of white roses that Selma had crafted on the feet of the statue. The family then turned to leave. As they turned, Skales looked back to the statue and whispered.

"Thank you."

**Blest are They. **

Blanketed in shadows, Luna looked up at the full moon. To any normal passerby, the moon seemed to be a cold distant rock in space. But to Luna, the moon was her closest friend. The only thing that had shed any light during her imprisonment by Organiza- Luna cut her thoughts off. She didn't want to think about that time. Instead she looked at the large vessel quietly resting in the dock. Luna took a deep breath before she vanished in a puff of smoke. The Hypnobrai reappeared in the cargo hold of the ship. Luna quickly began to gather essentials. Bread, bottled water, a few pieces of pre-cooked meat, anything that could last her through the week. Luna hated doing this but she didn't really think that she could survive anyway else.

"Who's there?" Came a voice. Luna took to the shadows. She was grateful that she was wearing a black cloak. The apparent owner of the ship stepped forward to look around. Luna decided now was a good time to leave and vanished in another puff of smoke. She decided not to eat any of her spoils and sleep on a pile of newspaper.

The next morning, Luna awoke to a sharp poking. She looked up to see a human wearing a brown overcoat, a brown green trimmed trilby hat, and glasses. Luna was about to teleport but then he pulled a gun on her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He said rather cockily.

"What do you want?" Luna growled.

"Well, I saw you on my security cameras and came to tell you that the stuff you stole expired three weeks ago." He replied. Luna took in a sharp gasp before looking at the food she stole. Indeed the food was caked in mold. Luna mentally scolded herself before asking.

"Well if this stuff isn't any good then why did you hunt me down."

"Well, seeing as you're on the skinnier side, I'm thinking that you haven't eaten that well in a while." The human explained.

"And?" Luna asked.

"And I was wondering if you would want to come back and have an actual meal." He continued.

"How do I know that this isn't some cruel trick?" Luna asked. The human just shrugged. Luna weighed her options before agreeing to follow. As the two walked, Luna noticed that this human was on the chubbier side. When they arrived, Luna saw a full meal laid out on the table. The human nodded his head, and Luna proceeded to devour the food. After a few minutes, Luna heard a voice ask the human. "Hey Lewis is this the snake that stole the garbage?"

Luna looked up to see a girl of about thirteen ascending a flight of stairs.

"Yeah." Lewis replied. "Speaking of which, what's your name?"

"Luna." the serpentine replied.

"Oh Hi, I'm Lewis and this is Guinevere." He said motioning to the girl.

"Is she your daughter?" Luna asked cautiously.

"No." Guinevere scoffed. "He just adopted me."

"Yeah, I was sailing past the Artimus strait and she was a castaway." Lewis explained. "Ah, memories."

"So are you going to ask her?" Guinevere inquired.

"Oh yeah." Lewis nodded. "So do you have a place to stay?"

"If I had a place to stay to you really think I would steal from people?" Luna almost yelled.

"Well that answers that." Guinevere snarked.

"So I was wondering since you apparently don't have a home if you wanted to live here?" Lewis offered. Luna gave him a confused look.

"Well, Guinevere and I, we explore Ninjago but there's only two of us to run the ship so a third hand would be welcome." Lewis elaborated.

"Why do you explore?" Luna asked. "What are you looking for?" Lewis' eyes filled with wonder as he replied.

"Legend, the great treasures of old. Everything from the mask of the King of Worms to Destiny Island." Luna nearly coughed out her food.

"Your looking for Destiny Island, the Destiny Island." Luna asked shocked. "But it's only a legend, a myth."

"Oh trust me I'll find it." Lewis replied assuredly.

"Look," Guinevere interrupted. "You can either stay with us and have a roof over your head and three square meals or you can go back to stealing to survive."

Luna considered the offer. Anything was better then living on the street. Besides, she always wanted to find Destiny Island as a child.

"Alright, deal." Luna agreed.

"Okay, Guinevere you can help Luna get settled in while I start us up." Lewis announced.

I DON'T OWN Destiny Island or the King of Worms they belong to their respective owners.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Dear readers welcome back into my desceny into madness. So with the holidays coming up, I'm going to take a break until the new year. Anyway I don't own Ninjago or Roxas or anything else from Kingdom Hearts. Any fan made Ocs belong to the fans and any other Ocs are mine.

**Mysterious Hero**(**Requested By Sun Shadow Angel.)**

Pythor and the other generals sat comfortably on a giant sofa as they recounted their war stories. Skales was just finishing to tale of the first time he took command of an army.

"So there's me with three hundred soldiers trying to hold this mountain pass." Suddenly Mezmo, the Hypnobrai soldier, brust through the door panting.

"S-Sirs there's.. there's a situation." Mezmo gasped.

"What?" Asked Acidicus.

"Yeah, we were getting to the good part." Skalidor complained.

"Look out the window." Mezmo said after catching his breath. The generals looked out the window to see a massive army of strange creatures. These creatures were jet black humanoids crawling on all fours, with strange antenna flowing from the back from their heads. Pythor immediately took command of the situation.

" Mezmo, run back into the city and order everyone to arm themselves." Pythor ordered. Mezmo let out a sigh but did as he was told. A few minutes later, the army had formed a defensive line in front of the city. Then Fangtom noticed something.

"Um, Pythor is he one of ours?" Fangtom asked pointing to a cloaked figure standing in front of the dark army. The generals looked at the figure.

"Hey are you crazy, you can't take on that entire army." Skales shouted. The figure ignored Skales. Then two blades appeared in the figure's hands. These blades were unlike any the serpentine had ever seen, they looked more like giant keys then weapons.

"What does he think he's doing?" Acidcus asked. The figure charged straight into the army of dark creatures. The serpentine watched in awe as the cloaked figure began cutting into the dark army. Wave upon wave of these creatures threw themselves at the figure only to be cut down. Finally, the last of the creatures was defeated. Pythor rushed forward to thank their mysterious savior but he vanished in a flask of light.

"Who was that?" Pythor asked to no one in particular. Meanwhile on the top of a rock outcropping, the mysterious figure removed his hood to reveal a human boy with blonde hair.

"Well Roxas, you've done it again." He congratulated himself.

**Faster Then the Speed of Thought**

Acidcus walked through the crowd of snakes trying to get to Skalidor's room. The Constrictai general had asked for Acidicus, though he did not know why. Upon entering the room, Acidicus saw Skalidor sitting on a table holding what looked like a wooden hammer.

"'Bout time you got here." Skalidor said sitting up.

"So why exactly am I here?" Acidicus asked.

" So ya know that cute Constrictai, Fangara? I was thinking I could get her attention by getting her a Christmas gift." Skalidor explained. Acidicus gave Skalidor's gift a curious look before saying.

"Um. No offense but I really don't a wooden hammer is really all that useful."

"This isn't a hammer it's a stapler." Skalidor retorted. " It even has a safety function, see." Skalidor raised the staple hammer and prepared to strike himself. _Wait a minite. _Acidicus thought_ the safety-_ Before he could even finish the thought Skalidor let out a cry of pain.

"I stapled myself!" Skalidor exclaimed.

"You did that before I could even finish thinking." Acidicus mused seemingly oblivious to Skalidor. " You're faster than the speed of thought."

"Acidicus! Help." Skalidor snapped Acidicus back into the world of reality.

"Oh, right. I'll go get some bandages." Acidicus said.

**Mistletoe **

Skales slithered through the medical lab. He knew that his wife likes to hand out first aid supplies for the holidays. Though he did not see her.

"Well, look who's standing under the mistle toe." Came Selma's voice from a corner. Skales looked up.

"So, I am." He smiled as the two embraced.

"Merry Christmas darling." Selma said.

"You too dear." Skales cooed. The husband and wife were about to kiss when Acidicus walked in.

"Um. I-I um was just um. Ya see Skalidor stapled himself with a Christmas gift faster then the speed of thought and I needed some of um. Those things you put on bleeding things." Acidicus blurted out. Skales and Selma exchanged confused looks. Selma handed Acidicus a package of band aids.

"Thanks and Merry Christmas." Acidicus said. After leaving the room he then muttered to himself. "Why does this stuff happen to me?"

Okay See you guys after the holidays! P.S. SSA I do see your ideas. Two Thumbs up!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I'm back! Anyway I got sick a few days after Christmas but I'm getting better. So here's the next chapter. I don't own anything used or referenced in the story. The opinions made in the first chapter feature are varied and don't necessarily reflect my own, I've never actually seen the movie.

**Opinions **

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen!" Skales declared as the Serpentine generals left the theater. They had just seen the new live-action _Maleficent _movie, and not everyone had liked it.

"I cannot believe that they actually butchered _Sleeping Beauty_." Skales complained.

"Well I never watched _Sleeping Beauty _so I don't really hate it." Acidicus interjected.

"Awe, come on man, it wasn't that bad." Fangtom argued. "I really liked the changes they made. I think it explains a lot of Maleficent's character, and the additions were neat like Diablo being human and.."

"The fairies?" Skales cut in. After a brief moment, Fangtom conceded.

"Okay they were pretty terrible."

"Don't you feel like your childhood was ripped apart?" Skales asked the other generals.

"I thought it was good!" Fangtom declared.

"It was fine." Skalidor replied disinterested. Skalidor just slurped the soda ignoring Skales.

"Alright I guest you all have a right to your own opinions'." Skales said. After a few minutes however, Skales was right back at it.

"I mean she doesn't even turn into the awesome dragon from the original." Skales muttered.

"Diablo does that." Fangtom pointed out.

"He's the sidekick!" Skales nearly screamed as they rounded a corner. "Seriously, the whole movie plays out like a bad fan fiction."

"Well we should know, we're in one." Skalidor said finishing the soda.

"Wait, we're what?" Acidicus asked baffled.

**Pirates. **

Luna had just finished moving into her new room when Lewis' voice bellowed from the top deck. Sighing, she teleported up to the top deck. She arrived startling Lewis, who immediately jumped into Guinevere's arms. Luna gave Lewis a curious glance before apologizing.

"Rule number one: use the stairs." Lewis panted as he got to his own two feet.

"Alrig- wait what?" Luna asked doing a double-take.

"Well if your going to be on my ship there are a few rules." Lewis explained. Luna let out a growl before agreeing.

"Fine, what are your stupid rule."

"Rule number two: I'm the captain, so I'm in charge." Lewis said with an air of authority. "Rule number three: no insulting Space Warrior."

"Oh you're a Spacie." Luna muttered.

" You get used to it." Guinevere whispered.

"And number four:" Lewis announced. "all crew members must comply with the dress code." Luna was actually glad to get a change of clothes, anything to get out of the black cloak she was currently wearing. So she followed Lewis below deck and into a storage room. Luna looked at the mess of clothes lying around before coming to the conclusion.

"Your pirates." Luna declared.

"No we're not." Lewis shot back annoyed.

"Yes you are." Luna snarked holding up an exact copy of Jack Sparrow's hat. "Everything here is pirate garb."

"It was…all I could afford." Lewis said leaning toward Guinevere. "Hey Gwen help me out here." Guinevere stepped away saying.

"I'm going to stay neutral in this."

"I mean really, you steal things, live on a boat, and you dress like pirates." Luna ranted.

"I don't steal things, I find them and then sell them." Lewis argued.

"Stuff that isn't yours." Luna snapped.

"Well the people who own the stuff are dead anyway." Lewis replied off-handedly.

"Whatever." Luna scoffed before noticing a very nice looking scarf. Lewis followed her gaze.

"Oh yeah everything here is pirate stuff." Lewis smirked. This comment earned a giggle from Guinevere.

"Well,.. Just because it's pirate stuff doesn't mean that its bad pirate stuff." Luna stuttered in her defense.

**A Friend in Need**

A young Hyponbrai ran through the streets of the Hyponbrai tomb. He ran with a large bundle under his arm. _Almost there_ he thought.

"Hey Tanca where ya going!" Called a mocking voice. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ Tanca mentally screamed frantically. Tanca started to pick up the pace but suddenly tripped over a garbage basket. The young serpentine looked up to see, Slithraa, the general's son, and a few other serpentine standing over him.

"What ya got?" Slithraa spat.

"Nothing." Tanca lied desperately. One of Slithraa's friends, a chubby one at that, reached under Tanca's arm and pulled out a large goose.

"Hey, would ya look at this." The serpentine drooled.

"Please my mother is sick, my sister is starving, I need this." Tanca begged.

"Yeah well food is short and I'm the general's son so I need it more than a gold freak." Slithraa growled. Tanca subconscious tried to cover his golden scales. Born with them, as his sister was born with pink scales, the two were outcasts. However, Tanca was not going to let this stop him from living. Slithraa tried to grab the goose from his chubby friend but Tanca struck out with his foot causing the goose to role away. The gold-scaled hypnobrie, got to his feet, and chased after his meal. Slithraa growled and chased after Tanca. Finally, Tanca caught up to the fowl but he had run right into a dead end.

"Give. Me. The. Goose." Slithraa roared. Tanca backed slowly away only to hit the wall. Tanca saw three of Slithraa's friends grab rocks and heavy looking sticks. _They're going to kill me_ Tanca thought. However, as Slithraa approached, a strange sounding voice called out from above.

"Hey quick question um doesn't the General have a personal store house?"

The group looked up to see a young Hyponbrai standing on a roof top.

"Hey you kid, grab this." He hollered throwing down a rope. Tanca grabbed the rope as Slithraa threw a rock at him. Tanca's mysterious savior quickly pulled on the rope and lifted the golden-colored serpentine up to the rooftops. As Tanca reached the top, he panted his thanks to the stranger.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hey no problem." His savior replied looking over Tanca's shoulder. "Always help people, name's Romero and are they following us?"

Tanca looked down to see Slithraa and his pals following the rope up.

"Probably should have thought of that." Romero observed. "Well let's get running."

"Just cut the rope!" Tanca exclaimed.

"I don't think that I can cut metal with my pocket knife." Romero replied pointing to the metal chain that Tanca had climbed up. "So yeah I think it would be in our best interest to run." The two serpentine immediately began running across the rooftops pursued by Slithraa and his friends. Finally, the two reached a massive gap.

"What do we do?" Tanca asked frantically.

"I don't bloody know, I didn't think this far ahead." Romero replied glancing back at their pursuers.

"We jump." Tanca suggested.

"Ohh. Um. Yeah, me and heights, we had a falling out, as in I don't like falling, so yeah you go ahead." Romero said nervously.

"Come on! Do you really think that you can fight them?" Tanca argued impatiently. Romero looked back and forth between Sithraa's approaching posse and the large gap.

"Oh. All right, but if we die I'm blaming you." Romero said. Tanca took in a deep breath and then took a running leap. For what seemed an eternity for the young serpentine, he flew through the air before finally reaching the other roof. Tanca looked back to see Romero starting to jump. Tanca held his breath as Romero made his jump. Before Tanca could blink, Romero hit the ground next to Tanca.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Romero panted.

"Come on, let's keep running." Tanca suggested. The two ran across the roof tops until they looked back to see that they had lost their pursuers.

"Well we lost them." Romero said assuredly.

"Thank you, I owe you." Tanca vowed.

"Um would that include possibly, oh, I don't know, maybe staying with your family, because I don't have a home." Romero blurted out. Tanca looked at Romero surprised before saying.

"I'd have to ask my mother but if she says yes then you could stay." Tanca replied.

"Thank you!" Romero exclaimed. "I promise you won't regret this."

(By the way, Romero's strange sounding voice is an Estuary English accent.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long break, but it was Christmas or whatever holiday you guys celebrate. In regards to season four I'm going to primarily ignore it in my continuity but will still draw on the interesting ideas from it. The first one-shot is pretty dark, so those who do not like dark and kind of depressing one-shots, may want to skip to the second one-shot. And I don't own ninjago.

**` Pythor's Lament **

Pythor looked around the anacondrai tomb. Everyone was dead, but he wished it was him. The young boy looked around at the surrounding bodies. _Humans, this is all their fault. I wish they were dead._ Pythor thought angrily. Pythor was only fifteen by human standards and his only meal was the corpses of his family. Pythor had to do something when the cannibalism had first started. At first everyone was disgusted, but as the food supplies ran lower the people had become more desperate. Soon, serpentine were killing one another left and right. Some would just disappear, others would be killed right on the spot. His family tried to protect him but even his father, the general, was killed.

"So much death." Pythor whimpered. "Why me, Why me?" Pythor looked at a chalk carving on the wall. The carving featured a crude image of his family. Pythor remembered drawing this when he first arrived in the tomb.

"_Destati."_ Came a dark voice. Pythor looked up to see a figure clothed in a brown cloak. He appeared to be hunchbacked, and Pythor couldn't see any of his features.

"Who are you?" Pythor asked frightened.

"_Destati."_ The figure repeated.

"Please don't eat me." Pythor begged, backing away.

"_Destati."_ Once again the figure spoke. This figure had a strange feeling about him, as if he could suck away everything good and joyful. Like no light had ever pierced the darkness inside his cloak. Pythor felt as though the shadows inside the cloak might envelope him at any moment.

"_Destati."_ The figure said getting closer to Pythor.

"What does that mean? I don't understand!" Pythor cried desperately.

"_He who knows nothing, can understand nothing." _The figure reached inside the darkness of his cloak and pulled out a book. The book was labeled _Legends of the Serpentine._

"_Destati. Awaken."_ The figure said throwing the book on the ground. The book opened to a page on the Great Devourer. Pythor looked at the book then looked up to see the figure gone. Pythor then looked at the book and began to read.

** Freaks**

Tanca, and Romero stood outside a door waiting. Romero paced nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous, I'm sure that my mother will let you stay after Selma explains how you helped." Tanca reassured his new friend.

"I don't know mate, this wouldn't be the first time someone's kicked me out." Romero fretted. Both of the serpentine looked as Tanca's sister, as a pink hypobrai closed the door quietly. She motioned for the three of them to go to the small room that served as the kitchen.

"How's Mom?" Tanca asked.

"Better thanks to the food." Selma replied.

"And um.. What did your mum say about me?" Romero asked.

" She said that there isn't much room and another mouth to feed would make things harder." Selma said solemnly, then added cheerfully. "But if you lend a hand around here then we could use the extra help."

"YES!" Romero exclaimed jumping almost to the ceiling. "I promise I'll do anything you want, Mr. Helpful, that's me, just say the word and I'll be there." Selma and Tanca could barely suppress there laughter. After a moment, Selma asked.

"So Romero why don't you have a home?"

"Well, might have something to do with the fact that I can't actually hypnotize anyone." Romero said his excitement fading. "Never really knew my mum or da, they just kinda were never there, I was raised in an orphanage until they kicked me out cause of that."

"I'm so sorry." Selma consoled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's it, you were treated like that because you can't hypnotize." Tanca growled. "That's just disgraceful."

"Well, I got you guys now so it's not so bad." Romero shrugged. "Not to be intrusive but since I spilled my story what about you two?" Tanca and Selma exchanged glances before turning back to their new friend.

"Our mother fell in love with a Serpentine from another tribe." Tanca began.

"A Constricita." Selma clarified.

"Eventually, they decided to leave their tribes to be together but then the humans imprisoned the tribes underground as you know and she had to raise us by herself." Tanca explained.

"So you're actual cross-breeds." Romero marveled. "Well, a Hypobrai that can't hypnotize and two cross-breeds, I guess us weirdos have to stick together."

"Yeah," Tanca laughed dejectedly. "a house of freaks.

"But friends." Selma interjected.

"Yeah, we got each other." Romero agreed. "And that what matters."

**Taco Burrito **

Acidicus and Fangtom were standing in the line of a hot dog stand.

"Well, human food." Acidicus gulped. "This should be an experience."

"Ah come on, it couldn't be that bad." Fangtom said. "Hey, where's Skalidor?"

"Oh, he's trying a taco stand." Acidicus replied. "In fact there he is now." Fangtom looked to see Skalidor approaching the two other generals. Skalidor was hunched over and looked sick.

"Are you okay?" Acidicus asked looking at Skalidor.

"I don't think so." Skaidor said burping. "Ohhhhhh, that taco burrito did not go down too well."

"Aren't tacos and burritos two different foods." Fangtom asked. But before he could get an answer, Skalidor muttered something to himself and then burped fire. Both Fangtom and Acidicus jumped back and so did the other humans in line.

"They can breath fire now!" A human shouted before running away in panic.

"I need to use the bathroom." Skalidor muttered before running away. Acidicus and Fangtom exchanged worried glances before deciding to skip the human food.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello friends, I'm back again. By the way, important announcement, I now have a personal secretary, who is a close friend of mine in real life, named Pokefan313, to be in touch with you guys and answer questions while I'm writing a next chapter or ya' know having a life. Another point, the first oneshot contains a special guest star. Now this character may seem to be a hurtful stereotype directed toward insult organized religion and its priests and other clergy. This is not the case. I am myself a very religious person and I hold the utmost respect for clergy, it's just that this character is really funny. As always I own nothing.

**Father Cavil**

Skales slithered nervously in the apartment that he and his family had managed to get when the humans and serpentine had merged. Skales Jr. had come down with a strange sickness that was causing him great pain. Acidicus had said that it was a human disease that the boy had not grown an immunity to due to living underground. The Venomari general was working on a cure but it was taking time.

"Skales, dear, please stop pacing your making me feel worse." Selma requested.

"Sorry, it just.. it feels like only yesterday we brought him into the world and now we might lose him." Skales explained sitting down next to his wife.

"Acidicus is trying to work on something." Selma replied trying to consol her husband. A painful moan came from Junior's room, causing Selma to let out a small sob. Skales held her close, hoping that somehow he could do something to relieve his son's pain.

"Maybe we should take him to a priest." Selma suggested tearfully. Skales thought about it for a moment before agreeing. There was a church only a block away. So Selma helped Junior out of his bed and the snake family started on its way. A few minutes later the three entered the dimly lit church. Skales and Selma looked around until they spotted a slightly hunched-over man in his late sixties routing around in the poor box. The man noticed the three and quickly said.

"I was um. Counting the donations."

"Are you the priest?" Selma asked.

"Unfortunately." The man muttered before extending a hand. "Father Cavil."

"I'm Skales and this is my wife and son." Skales replied. "Listen my son is very sick and we were hoping if you could help."

"Oh, I understand." Father Cavil said nodding his head. "To get to the hospital go down three blocks and then turn-"

"No, we already saw a doctor." Selma interrupted. " We want your advice."

"Go back to the hospital." Cavil shot back.

"Well, can't you do something?" Skales implored.

"Like what? Do you realize that it's ten o'clock? I don't know if you know, this but I have to sleep too." Cavil said uncaringly. " And furthermore I'm not a doctor."

"We don't want medical help, we want spiritual help." Selma almost yelled. "Absolve his sins, pray for him something." Cavil put his hand over his eyes for a minute, muttering to himself. "Oh crap, you're one of those spiritual types."

Selma and Skales exchanged confused glances before Cavil asked.

"If I do something will you leave?"

"Yes!" The two parents exclaimed at once. Cavil growled before pulling out a small book labeled, _An Idiot's Guide to the Priesthood._ After flipping through a few pages, Cavil began.

"Oh spinjitzu master, bringer of light, will you please cure this boy?" At that moment, Acidicus burst through the door holding a vial of green liquid.

"I did it!" He exclaimed. " Here take him back to my lab so I can inject it." As the serpentine hurried out the door, Cavil remarked.

"Well, that was fast."

**The First Day**

Percival snored quietly in the spare room in Laura's house. He slept quietly and peacefully almost like a baby until Laura's voice broke through the web of sleep like a battering ram.

"Rise and shine!" Laura shouted through a microphone. "I knew I should have kept this." After Percival flopped on the ground like a fish for a few minutes, he asked.

"Laura, what are you doing? It's the crack of dawn, I don't even think the sun is out."

"That's how things work here." Laura replied putting down the microphone. "I, and now you, wake up at the crack of dawn and work until dusk. It's the only way to kept things running." Percival opened his mouth to object but remembered he was a guest, and a tenant, so he had to do what she said.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Percival asked pulling himself up.

"Chop wood for the fire." Laura responded walking into another room. When she came back, Laura was holding a large two sided ax. She practically shoved it into his hands. She then reached into a cabinet and pulled out a large rifle.

"Wh-what's that for?" Percival asked frightened by the large weapon.

"Hunting." Laura said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before walking out the door calling back.

Percival blinked a moment trying to process everything that had happened. Then, he proceeded to walk out the door. After looking around, he saw a medium sized, older-looking tree. He shrugged before swinging the ax, which promptly flew out of his hands. Percival growled to himself before walking over and picking up the ax and swinging again. This time the ax found it's mark, leaving a cut in the tree. Percival let himself grin at his success and then swung again. A larger cut appeared though a piece of wood hit Percival in the nose. Percival toiled at this tree for three hours. The work was grueling and his hands started getting blisters, but he kept going until the tree finally fell. Then, the real work began. The tree needed to be cut into small enough pieces to be put into Laura's fireplace. So the snake chopped into the large timber. This took him the whole day. When Laura finally came back dragging a large deer, she found a large pill of wood inside of the door and Percival slumped into a chair quietly snoring. Laura smiled. _Maybe this was a good idea._

**Cobra**

A small snake-ling walked into his father's study. His father occasionally muttered something in his sleep but other then that he was fast asleep, probably due to the bottle in his hand. Even so, the snake-ling tiptoed to the desk hardly daring to breath. Then, he saw what he wanted, a ceremonial dagger. The sheath was encrusted with dull blue diamonds and ivory pearls. The snake-ling then tiptoed out of the study and ran into his room where he stepped onto his bed and pulled out his favorite book _Of War and Glory, a Soldier's Story_. The Snake-ling's father had written the book and read it to him when he was younger. The story always reminded the Snake-ling of his family before the tribes had been imprisoned. How friendly his mother was, how awe-inspiring his father was. The snake-ling unsheathed the blade and admired it. He loved the feel and weight. The blade gave him a sense of responsibility and character. The feeling that he would make everything right.

Meanwhile, two young Hyponbrai were walking outside.

"Hey, you think that the kid who lives there would like to play?" One asked.

"Nay, he hasn't come out since his mother left." The other replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The Old man's back again folks.(If anyone gets that please say so.) So I don't own the _Modern Major General_ song that belongs to Gilbert and Sullivan. And I found the lyrics on wikipedia. Real quick, SSA I'm not ignoring your ideas they're really great ideas, they're awesome. I just don't want to rush their introduction. I'm taking my time with them. I have very big plans for Cyrus and I don't want to spoil them. I also don't own Ninjago or any fan-made Ocs.

**Second Chance (six months after Cobra)**

The hyponbrai named Serteth sat in a metal chair in the medical center, his head cupped in his hands. _What can I do? What should I do? Do I tell him? Of course I shouldn't but what do I say?_ These thoughts flew through his mind like missiles. The doctor had confirmed that he was a dead snake slithering a few minutes ago. It felt like a life time. Serteth did not have much time left in the world. His pride was crushed, his wife was gone, and he was practically destitute. The only thing he really cared anymore about was his son, Cobra. But how could he provide for the child's future. Serteth tried to think back on his fond memories of Cobra but could not find any. The only thing Serteth could think of was reading to his son, but that was from his autobiography. _I've been a horrible father._ The Hyponbrai realized with a start. Serteth then knew what he had to do.

Cobra was sitting in his room reading about one of his father's greatest battles. The snake-ling loved all of the details in the descriptions. He was about to turn the page when his father burst through the door.

"Cobra! My boy!" Serteth exclaimed picking the boy up in his arms and lifting him about.

"Father, are you okay?" Cobra asked surprised. Cobra suspected that his father was intoxicated, again.

"Yes, yes." Serteth replied happily. He put Cobra down before running out and practically jumping down the stairs. "Come on, get out on your best coat, we're going out."

"Where are we going?" Cobra asked baffled by his father.

"Anywhere! Everywhere! It's time you and I had some time together!" Serteth exclaimed. _It could be the last time._ He thought solemnly.

** First Meeting**

Selma, Tanca, and Romero walked through the crowded market of the Hyponbrai tomb. Their mother(adopted in Romero's case but anyway) had gotten better but still needed the children to get supplies for her while she made their dinner of goose stew. So the three children had divided up the tasks. Tanca headed to the bakery for a loaf of bread, while Romero was tasked with buying a new clock. That left Selma with getting some bowls for the stew. So she entered the utensil shop and began looking around. Soon her eyes landed on a fine set of bowls. They were made of fine china and had very nice snake patterns on the edges.

"Um how much are they?" Selma asked the shopkeeper. He grunted before reaching up and checking the price.

"54 Sherek." He barked back. To most people this was a bargain, but that was more money then Selma or Tanca had ever seen in their lives. Selma let out a disappointed sigh and continued to look around. However, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Selma turned around to see a snake-ling around her age holding the bowls.

"Here you look like you need these." He said. Selma gasped.

"Thank you!"

"Well, if can't even afford 54 Sherek, you must be dirt poor." The snake-ling said before realizing what he had said. "Um not be mean I'm just saying..I, um, that didn't come out right." Selma felt slighty offended but kept it to herself.

"Well thank you anyway, I'm Selma." Selma introduced herself.

"Skales." The snake-ling replied smiling. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by an adult calling his name.

"That's my father. I've got to run, but see you later maybe." Skales excused himself, running out the door. Selma decided to meet up with the others. As she walked to the meeting point, she could not help but think about that snake's kindness. She finally spotted Romero and Tanca waiting for her. When she approached, Tanca noticed the impressive bowls and asked.

"Who did you get those?"

"A very nice snake bought them for me." Selma explained. "He said his name was Skales."

"Oh That's the second-in-command's son." Romero said dismissively before poking the clock remarked. "I think this thing is slow.

"The Second-in-command's son!" Tanca and Selma exclaimed at the same time.

Meanwhile, Skales's mother was chopping a carrot when her son and husband walked through the door.

"How were your travels?" She asked turning her head to see Skales.

"Kinda boring." Skales answered. "Though I did meet someone interesting, she had pink skales."

"Was she nice?" His mother asked.

"Very." Skales replied before walking up the steps.

**Major Generals and all that**

Skales, Selma, and the other generals were standing in an alley way.

"Do we really have to do this?" Skales muttered.

"Yes dear it's for a good cause." Selma replied. "Now make sure you know your lines." The serpentine were doing an adaptation of _The Pirates of Pezance_ as a fundraiser for peace efforts between the humans and serpentine.

"Okay I'm ready for my close up." Acidicus said arrogantly, he was fully dressed as Major General Stanly and taking his role very seriously.

"Um. It's a play there are no cameras." Fangtom pointed out.

"Whatever. Just get in your places I've been waiting all day to do this scene." Acidicus said glancing over the script. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay and cut! Er, um… action." Skalidor shouted.

"We're all standing right here." Selma pointed out.

Acidicus cleared his throat importantly before beginning.

_I am the very model of a modern major general_

_I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral, _

_I know the kings of England and I quote the fights historical _

_From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical, _

_I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical _

_I understand equations both the simple and quadratical _

_About binomal theorem I'm deal- _

Before Acidicus could finish a boot flew through the air and landed right in his mouth. The poor general flew on the ground and began trying to cough it out. As Skalidor and Fangtom tried to dislodge the boot, Skales and Selma looked up to see a very angry Father Cavil poking his head out of a rectory window.

"Will you keep it down I'm trying to sleep?" Cavil shouted infuriated.

"It's four in the afternoon!" Skales yelled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, so quick announcement, Brave Kid has some ideas for a Ninjago/chima crossover and he needs a co-writer to help him on it. Since, I'm not a big chima person and could possibly ruin his idea, so if anyone here wants to help him co-write the fic, they are free to. Please help Brave Kid make his dream come true and make this idea reality. Also, important disclaimer, I DON'T OWN PAMELA! That is Badboylover24's character and I do not have permission to use her! Period. So please stop asking me. Anyway, I don't own anything including Romeo and Juliet (I got the lines from the internet, spakenotes.) and I hope you enjoy.

** Mysterious Dreams**

Percival crawled into his bed after a hard day's work. Punching the pillow a few times before laying his head on it, Percival welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep. For a time, Percival dreamed of chasing a white rabbit around Laura's garden. He did not know why he was chasing the rabbit but who really knows why one does anything in a dream. However, when Percival grabbed the rabbit he noticed that the scales on his hands were purple not white like they were in the day. Percival then looked down at his chest and found that his scales were purple all over his body. At first he though that because it was a dream they were different and no other reason. Then Percival noticed that he could feel the rabbit's fur rubbing against his hands. _But if this is a dream how is that possible?_ Percival thought. Percival pet the rabbit and it tried to kick itself free from his grasp. _Maybe I'm awake, but why are my scales purple then?_ Percival wondered putting the rabbit down. The serpentine decided that the only way to know for certain was to go into Laura's house and see if she was awake. Percival slithered through the garden and reached for the doorknob. When he pulled the door open, Percival found himself standing not in Laura's kitchen but on a clear, bridge. Percival looked down and saw a black abyss. The darkness of the abyss seemed to move like the ocean waves eternally restless. Percival was both horrified by the abyss and mystified by it. Eventually, he managed to look upward and saw a blinding light emanating from where Laura's ceiling should be. The light was confusing but magnificent and comforting. Percival also had trouble looking away from the light but decided to check his surroundings and try to find Laura. However, as Percival looked around, there did not seem to be anything other then the clear bridge that he stood on. Then he saw a single stained glass window to his left. Percival turned to look at it. The window featured a snake that looked almost exactly like himself in his new scales.

"_Fascinating isn't it?"_ Came a dark voice. Percival turned to see a hunched figure in a brown cloak. Percival could not make out any features of the figure under the cloak but he had a presence of fear about him. As the figure approached, Percival began to feel as if he had see this figure before but he could not remember from where

"_The anatomy of the heart, so, so complex."_ The Dark figure continued. He walked over to the window and looked up at it. _"And to think this is only a tiny portion of it."_ Percival looked on the see the clear path going on farther and farther through the door that would have lead to the living room of Laura's house. 

"Who are you and where am I?" Percival asked backing away from the brown robed figure.

"_I have no name, not yet."_ The figure replied. _ "However, I know why I'm here, unlike you."_

"Why are you here then?" Percival inquired.

"_To return your heart to from whence it came._" The mysterious stranger approached Percival slowly edging him closer to the edge of the bridge. _"Darkness." _Without any warning, Percival was pushed off the bridge and began free falling toward the sea of darkness. Percival closed his eyes waiting for his landing but it never came. Percival slowly open his eyes and realized that he was back in Laura's house. The snake looked at his hand which was outstretched and saw it had returned to it's proper color. Percival was about to scream for joy until he noticed that he was holding a knife in his outstretched hand. A knife delicately hovering above Laura's chest. Realizing that he was in her room and apparently about to kill her, Percival gasped in horror before silently running down the stairs. He threw the knife into the kitchen and then closed his door locking it. Percival spent the rest of the night wide awake with that dream constantly replaying in his mind.

**The Vow ( 2 months after Second Chance) **

Skales walked through the town market, the snow on the ground stuck to his feet but the snake-ling ignored it. He was rather hoping that he would meet that pink-scaled serpentine again, she seemed nice. As Skales walked past an alley, he looked in to see a young snake about his age lying on the ground There was blood on his arm, chest, and right eye. Skales hurried into the alley and looked over the snake-ling. Skales' mother had given him basic first aid training so he checked the young serpentine's pulse. _Still alive_ Skales thought relieved before it occurred to him to call his parents. He did so but then noticed a knife in the snake-ling's hand. The knife too was covered in blood. _Did he cut himself accidentally?_ Skales wondered. Then he noticed a piece of paper in the snake-ling's hand. Skales removed the paper carefully. He unfurled it and saw illustrations of patterns on the paper. Skales did a double take when he realized that the patterns matched the cuts on the snake-ling. The one on the snake-ling's arm matched the image of the mark of relentless wraith, the one on his chest warrior morning, and the scar on his eye unyielding hatred.

"Skales, what happened?" Cried Skales's father.

"I-I found him, I don't know for sure what happened." Skales explained.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Skales' mother declared before running back out of the alley. Skales' father leaned closer to the snake-ling and checked his pulse.

"Father, I found this." Skales said handing the piece of paper to his father. Skales' Father's eyes widened when he saw the paper. He recognized these marks. They were ancient marks of a blood vow. In olden day, a serpentine warrior would make these marks on his body as a solemn vow, in this case, judging by the marks, revenge. They were illegalized hundreds of years ago and then forgotten to time. Most people didn't even know what a blood vow was.

"Father, what are we going to do with him?" Skales asked concerned. "Do you know where he lives?"

"No, we'll just have to take care of him until he can return to his family." Skales' Father said, then he noticed the knife in the snake-ling's hand. It was a ceremonial knife given to Serteth, a respected general who had died two weeks ago. _He has no family_ Skales' Father realized just before his wife arrived with a doctor.

**Acting(based off a scene from Hot Fuzz) **

Acidicus and Skalidor were walking through new ninjago city, Skalidor reading part of a newspaper while Acidicus did the crossword section. As the Venemari general threw the finished crossword in the garbage, a voice whispered to them.

"Hey you two." Skalidor and Acidicus turned to see Father Cavil sticking his head out a door.

"Hey you're that guy who threw a boot at me." Acidicus growled recognizing the priest.

"Yeah, now come on and get in here." Cavil beckoned. "I have a, um…. situation."

"I think we should help." Skalidor said putting the newspaper under his arm. "I mean he is a priest."

Acidicus groaned but the two entered the rectory reception hall.

"Look, I have a problem." Cavil began. "A friend of mine sent me tickets to see _Romeo and Juliet_."

"How is that a problem?" Acidicus asked.

"Well, I hate that play." Cavil muttered back.

"How can you hate _Romeo and Juliet_?" Acidicus asked shocked.

"And, um, what does that have to do with us?" Skalidor pointed out.

"Look I can't say no because then I look like a jerk, so I was wondering if you two would come with me, ease my suffering." Cavil explained.

"Um, sure but why us?" Skalidor inquired.

"Actually, I've been doing that for the last forty-five minutes." Cavil replied. "Anyway please, please you have to help me, I have to do this every year. I even bought extra tickets, already." Acidicus weighed his options, _I get to see one of Shakespeare's classic plays for free and I'm helping a priest in the process_.

"Alright, we'll do it." Acidicus declared. "This is going to be great!"

Three hours later.

_This is torture_. Acidicus groaned mentally. They were in the front row of seats and thus fully exposed to the horror of this play. The play itself was fine but the acting was atrocious.

"A dateless bargain to an engrossing death." The actor playing Romeo nearly shouted throwing his arms about like an idiot, not only dropping the poison but also knocking over part of the stage. So here were Acidicus' and Skalidor's mouths agape in pure shock at the butchery of William Shakespeare's play, while Father Cavil checked his guidebook to the priesthood to see if it was in fact a sin to get drunk.

"Here's to my love." Romeo declared before drinking the poison and then proceeding to throw himself around the stage "dieing" before finally falling on the floor. At this Juliet awoke, and the true horror began.

"Poison…I see, hath been his timeless end." Juliet said almost robotically. She hardly even looked at the dead body of her lover instead right back toward the back of the stage. Acidicus followed her gaze and saw cue cards.

"Haply some poison…dost hang on them." Juliet struggled before leaning in to kiss Romeo's dead body. And then not only did the actor return the kiss despite the fact he was suppose to be dead but the two kissed for a solid minute. Then Juliet pulled out a prop dagger and stabbed herself and the curtains fell.

"Well at least-" Before Acidicus could even finish the curtains reopened to see the entire cast, which consisted of four "actors", dancing around the stage to "Lovefool" for another solid minute before the play finally ended. As the play ended and the audience went to the refreshment center Acidicus groaned.

"That was hands down the worst thing I have ever seen in my life."

"O come on, I thought that the love story of a Vulcan and an overemotional Saturday morning cartoon was very entertaining." Skalidor said. At this Cavil arched an eyebrow at Skalidor before Acidicus explained.

"Skalidor, they were supposed to be acting like real people."

"Oh.. I knew that, I was just making fun of them… I'm going to get something to drink." Skalidor declared before ordering three drinks for them.

"I mean they completely butchered the balcony scene." Acidicus grumbled.

"When was that? Because I fell asleep during most of the middle." Skalidor asked.

"Not that I blame you." Cavil groaned before taking a sip of his drink.

"I feel bad for you, who keeps sending you those tickets anyway." Acidicus inquired.

"The leading couple. See they fell in love filming the movie adaptation and I'm the guy who held the wedding service, so every year on their wedding anniversary they send me tickets." Cavil explained. "And since I have a reputation to uphold, I have to go and see this every year."

"They're married?" Skalidor scoffed.

"Actually, I can see that." Acidicus said taking a sip of his own drink.

"Really, them?" Skalidor asked.

"Yeah, we just sat through three hours of so called acting and the only convincing part was the kiss." Acidicus replied firmly.

Final note: the first one-shot is not meant to be an accurate portrayal of a person's heart( by that I mean soul.) I've never actually been inside one nor am I a great theologian who understands the anatomy of the soul. I just write fan fiction and this is my stylized version of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Important Notice: If you will notice BBL herself has offered to allow me to use Pamela in my stories. I would like to personally thank her for the generous offer however I must decline. The reason I'm not using Pamela is because Tales of the Serpentine and Year of the Snakes are two different stories. I want my first fan fiction to be something all it's own and I don't want to just repeat Year of the Snakes. So I'm not going to use Pamela as she represents BBL and the Year of the Snakes, not myself or my ideas. I am still open to ideas and suggestions, just ones that I can apply to my own story and still make my story unique. I don't own ninjago or anything else specially appearing.

**Lost Son **

Cobra's eyes faded in and out of the darkness of sleep. Memories of the ritual flashed through his mind. The vows of revenge, hatred and mourning echoed through in his ears. Then, his mind flashed to his current location. He was not in his home and his right eye was covered by a patch. Cobra tried to get up slowly but felt a hand push him down.

"Try to rest." Said a calming voice. Cobra looked up to see Guilda, the wife of the second-in-command. "You.. were hurt very badly, we found you in an alley."

"Don't try to lie to me, I know what I did." Cobra scoffed weakly. Guilda looked taken aback at Cobra's defiant response, but then took in a deep breath before asking.

"My son is about your age and he gets lonely so I was wondering if he could sit with you?" Cobra looked as if he were about to say something but closed his mouth and nodded his head. Guilda nodded her head and then left the room. Soon, a young snake around Cobra's age entered. He sat down and took a moment to compose himself before introducing himself.

"I'm Skales, I found you in the alley. Do you not remember your name? I mean your eye was cut, so, did you suffer any brain damage?"

"I know who I am." Cobra replied simply.

"Which is?" Skales prodded.

"Cobra." The other snake said. Skales waited a moment before asking.

"Do you have any friends?"

"Not a one." Cobra muttered half closing his eye.

"Why not? You don't seem very scary or shy." Skales said intrigued.

"I don't care for friends, I am perfectly capable of caring for myself." Cobra muttered closing his eye. "It's not like anyone actually cares about me."

"You're family, they must care about you." Skales said shocked.

"I have no family." Cobra growled.

**Hydra's Plan **

Cobra chuckled to himself as another serpentine was tossed over the side by Garamadon. He had personally bribed most of the serpentine to give Garamadon bad ideas and delay his plans of defeating the ninja. Cobra's reasoning was that the longer Garamadon waited to defeat the ninja the more time Cobra had to overthrow this disgusting human scum and return the serpentine to their rightful place.

"You could make a giant ham sandwich." One serpentine suggested.

"Over the side!" Garamadon yelled in response. Another Hyponbrai named Vergat walked over to Cobra and whispered.

"I can't believe you actually paid someone to say something as stupid as that."

"Actually, I didn't bribe that one." Cobra clarified. Vergat arched an eye scale but turned his attention to Garamadon who looked like he was about to explode with fury.

"Doesn't anyone have any ideas that don't sound like a six-year old came up with them? You're all idiots!" Garamadon shouted. This caused a murmur of resentment to pass through the assembled serpentine. _Excellent, that's right Garamadon, you filthy worm, make them hate you._ Cobra thought with delight. However, a voice interrupted the anger of the serpentine.

"My liege, if I may, I have a plan that will allow you to crush your enemies."

"Who said that?" Garamadon asked.

"I, your highness." With that, an Anacondrai appeared from nowhere. At first, both Cobra and Garamadon thought it was Pythor but then noticed that this anacondrai had the blue/gold scales of a Hyponbrai.

"Who and what are you?" Garamadon asked taken aback.

"I am Hydra." The strange serpentine said simply. "My mother was a Hyponbrai but my father was an anacondrai, you know sorted love affairs and all that."

Garamadon hesitated a moment before asking.

"Well what is your plan?"

"Simple: we attack that ninja while they are in the city. Since your son is inexperienced and a great tactical advantage to our enemy, they wouldn't dare deploy him on the field. While our enemy is distracted, I will lead a small task force and take the boy hostage. With the boy out of the way, you can use the mega weapon to destroy Ninjago City." Hydra explained before turning to the other serpentine and declaring. "Then we will rule the surface world!"

At this, the other serpentine gave their voices in a shout of approval. Only Cobra remained silent. But mentally he was howling in fury. _That idiot, does he think that we will allow one of the human vermin to rule us. If that boy is captured and the ninja destroyed before I can get rid of Garamadon then everything will be ruined. The serpentine will continue to be slaves!_

"Excellent plan, Hydra, we'll put it to use immediately." Garamadon said triumphantly. Cobra barely suppressed a growl of rage at this. He had to stop this and soon.

**Traverse Town**

Luna, Lewis and Genevieve disembarked Lewis' ship and began walking down a harbor. They were visiting Traverse Town. a relatively unknown island town where Lewis got supplies.

"You're gonna love it here." Lewis said. "This place has great hat stores, and great coat stores and um…well, that's all that really matters. Right?"

"I don't think we can eat hats." Luna replied dismissively.

"Whatever, okay division of labor. Genevieve you take care of food, Luna you get those life jackets you claim are oh, so important and I'll um…run some personal errands." Lewis announced clapping his hands together.

"Buy more hats." Genevieve said between coughing. Luna rolled her eyes before taking money from Lewis and walking away from the others. She continued toward the supplies when she noticed a dark figure in an alley. Luna looked at the strange figure.

"Hello?" She called. Suddenly it disappeared into the ground. For a moment, Luna thought she had imagined it when a dark four legged figure with yellow eyes and black antenna appeared in front of Luna. She looked at the creature with horror. Luna's mind flashed back to her capture. _Not one of you!_ Luna thought frantically. The creature began to approach her when an arrow flew past her head and landed in its head. With that, the creature disappeared. Luna looked back to see a white cloaked figure holding a bow similar in appearance to a snowflake. Luna looked back to see an arrow made entirely of ice in the place where the creature was. She picked up the arrow and yelled.

"You, are you part of the Organization?"

"Hardly." The cloaked figure replied.

"Then, explain what one of those things was doing here." Luna shot back.

"It's called an invasion." The figure replied. "Those things are going to eat up this entire island." Instantly, Luna thought of Lewis and Genevieve; they didn't know what was going on. _I have to warn them_ Luna thought before preparing to teleport to Lewis.

"Wait," the figure called. "Listen, I need to get these people of this island. That ship that you used to arrive here, how many people can it fit?" Luna turned to face the figure saying.

"Most of them I think, I have to warn my friends and the other people on the island." The figure threw something to Luna. She snatched it out of the air and realized it was a dagger made of ice, like his arrows.

"I'm coming with." The figure said loading an arrow into his bow. Luna considered him briefly before asking.

"What's your name?"

"Cyrus." The figure replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Now things get kicking! I own nothing.

**The Invasion of Traverse Town. **

"To be or not to be?" Lewis wondered aloud holding a black fedora and a brown tribly hat in each hand. Suddenly Luna and someone wearing a white cloak appeared from a puff of smoke. Lewis jumped back in surprise.

"Luna, I thought I told you not to do that, and who's mister white cloak?" Lewis growled in anger. Luna responded by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up to her face.

"Lewis there's no time to explain, where's Guinevere?" Luna asked in a panic.

"What, what's going on?" Lewis inquired baffled. At this a scream emerged from one of the aisles, a person ran from the aisle only to be pounced on by a strange black creature. The creature raised it's claws to strike into the person but received an arrow from Luna's mysterious friend. The creature faded into blackness but soon others began to emerge from the ground.

"What are those?" Lewis screamed.

"They're called heartless." Cyrus snapped before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a cutlass made of ice. "Here use this to defend yourself."

"I'm not a pirate!" Lewis growled, however one of the heartless launched itself at Lewis. He jumped back before stabbing the creature with the ice blade. Soon, the others began attacking. Cyrus launched arrow after arrow at the creatures. Any that got too close were chopped down by Lewis and Luna. After a few moments, Cyrus announced.

"These things will just keep coming; we need to leave, now." Lewis and Cyrus grabbed Luna's arm and she teleported them from the building. When they arrived outside, they found that the heartless were everywhere, chasing people through streets and alleys.

"Crap," Cyrus cursed under his breath. "Alright here's the plan, you, pirate, get back to your ship and get it ready to evacuate these people. Snake, come with me and we'll escort people to the ship." Lewis opened his mouth to object to being called a pirate, but now was not the best time. The sailor(pirate) rushed through the crowds of heartless swinging his blade as he went. Meanwhile, Cyrus and Luna began fighting through the swarms of heartless trying to get to people. They didn't manage to save many people, but the ones they did were teleported back to Lewis' ship by Luna. After Luna and Cyrus appeared on Lewis' ship with a fourth group of people, Lewis called asking.

"Is that everyone?"

"Everyone we could save." Cyrus said.

"Wait," Luna objected. "What about Guinevere?" Lewis' eye widened in horror.

Guinevere threw herself through a window running from the strange creature pursuing her. She looked around and saw she was in an antique store. Then, she noticed a person walking through the store, paying no mind to the creatures that were surrounding them. He was wearing a black cloak, but the hood was not over his head so Guinevere could make out his features. The man had black hair, with grey streaks tied into a pony tail, and a nasty scar on his right cheek with an eye patch over his right eye.

"What are you doing, get down." Guinevere whispered urgently. The man looked at her and gave a dismissive snort. He continued walking before halting in front of an ancient looking shield. Suddenly, a large crossbow like weapon appeared in his hand and he raised it to point at the shield.

"This had better be what the boss wants." He muttered before the shield exploded in a ball of fire. Guinevere looked up and expected the shield to be entirely gone. However, a piece remained. This piece did not look like the rest of the shield and mysteriously floated in place.

"So you're fractal number twelve." He said impressed with himself. He began walking toward the door when Guinevere called out.

"Wait, please don't leave me." The scared man looked back at her then looked at the creatures following her.

"Well boys, don't be rude, escort the lady." The man said with mock politeness. With that the creatures disappeared into the ground and then reappeared in front of Guinevere.

"Guinevere!" Lewis called desperately. "Where are you!"

"Guinevere!" Luna added her voice to Lewis' frantic calling. As Luna, Lewis and Cyrus looked around, they noticed a man in a black cloak walking out of an antique shop. Cyrus growled in fury.

"Xigbar." The man stopped and turned to see them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Frosty the snowman, been a long time kid." Xigbar sneered.

"Where are they?" Cyrus snapped raising his ice bow in fury. "Where are Roxie and the others? Tell me!" Xigbar snorted a laugh.

"You think you can threaten me with that pea shooter?" He taunted. Then one of his large cross bow weapons appeared in his right arm. He raised it and fired at Cyrus saying. "Now this is firepower." Cyrus took a shoot directly in the chest. It flung him back a few feet. When he landed, his hood fell back revealing that he was a boy of about sixteen with short white hair and blue eyes.

"Cyrus!" Luna called in concern. Lewis snarled raising the fractal saber that Cyrus had given him.

"Where's Guinevere?"

Xigbar rolled his one good eye.

"So many 'where is this person' or 'that person.'" Xigbar considered a minute. "Was she about thirteen, kinda on the shorter side?" Lewis nodded his head.

"Oh she's in there." Xigbar said nodding to the antique shop. Then he raised his crossbow and fired into the shop. "Though if I were you, I'd get in there quickly." Luna reacted immediately. She teleported into the shop and began searching through the smoke infested building. After a few minutes, she saw Guinevere lying on her face. Luna ran over to her and teleported back to Lewis and Cyrus who she then teleported to the ship.

**The Taking **

Lloyd sighed in frustration. The ninja had received word that the serpentine were attacking so, of course, he was left behind.

"I never get to do anything." Lloyd lamented to himself. "At this rate I'll never fight any bad guys."

"Don't be so sure." Hissed a voice from the shadows. Lloyd spun around to see a blue anacondrai holding two katanas, pointed right at the green ninja's neck.

"Pythor?" Lloyd asked tentatively.

"Not even close." The anacondrai smirked. He raised his blades and struck down at Lloyd with the hilt of his swords. Lloyd rolled to the side and began running from the serpentine.

"Pathetic fool, there's no escape!" Hydra yelled after him. Lloyd dashed into Dareth's weapons cabinet. He grabbed two shurikens and flung them at Hydra. The cross-breed simply whacked them away with his blades. Lloyd held a mace barely able to hold its weight and swung wildly at Hydra. The serpentine laughed sadistically.

" No wonder they keep you here." With that he kicked the mace from Lloyd's hands and batted him across the cheek, knocking him unconscious.

"Garamadon will be pleased." Hydra grinned. The serpentine was so pleased with his work that he hardly noticed he was being followed.

"Alright you duplicitous traitor, prepare for your reckoning." Cobra whispered to himself as he pulled out his father's knife and began to trace the marks of the blood vows he had taken so long ago.

**Advice **

Father Cavil muttered to himself as he finished locking the front door of the church. Cavil began walking toward the back door to leave when he heard an unfortunately familiar sound: snoring. _Not another hobo_ He thought angrily. He walked to the third aisle of pews and found no hobo, but Jay, master of lightning, slumped on the kneeler. Cavil grunted before giving the ninja a light kick.

"This is a church not a bus station, go sleep somewhere else." Cavil said. Jay took a moment to get oriented before he realized where he was.

"Sorry, I just- I've been having some problems and I though I could come here, maybe it would help. I must have fallen asleep." Jay explained.

"Yeah, well time to leave." Cavil said briskly hoping that Jay wouldn't start explaining why he had come.

"See, my problem is," Jay began before being interrupted by a groan from Cavil. The priest sat down next to the ninja and motioned from him to continue. "Well, I'm in love."

"Who isn't." Cavil interjected.

"Anyway, I'm in love, here name is Nya. She's cute, smart, funny and everything I've ever wanted." Jay continued. "So we started seeing one another, and I was happy. We did everything together."

"So what happened?" Cavil asked desperately resisting the urge to look at his watch.

"Well, she-she fell in love with someone else." Jay screamed almost crying.

"So you broke up?" Cavil questioned after making sure his ear was not bleeding.

"Yes, no, I don't know. She says she loves both of us and can't decide." Jay explained drying his eye. Cavil looked at the blue ninja for a minute. Then he stood up.

"Alright come with me." He said.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked as Cavil pulled on a green trench coat and brown wide-brimmed hat. The priest refused to answer, simply walking out the door. Jay waited a minute before following Cavil. The two walked down the street for a few blocks before Cavil stopped.

"Look in that window." He said pointing to a window across the street. Jay did and saw Skales and Selma sitting together watching _Love amongst the Dragons._

"Yeah so what?" Jay asked.

"So what? Look at them, Skales is the king of the serpentine, but he lives in a dirty, low rent apartment. Selma's married to the general of her tribe but she regularly gets stuff thrown at her because she's a serpentine. But look at them, they're happy, more than just happy." Cavil said. "They're happy because they're together. Each of them is with the person they love the most. The person who completes them. And no matter what happens, they'll always know happiness because they loved each other, fully and truly. So if this person cannot love you truly, fully, without any reservation, then I suggest that you break off you're relationship and let her see who she loves."

Jay thought for a moment.

"But I love her." He said. Cavil let out a sigh.

"Look kid, maybe you do, but you have to ask the question: could you and her truly love one another like those two do." With that the priest, turned around and began walking back to his church leaving Jay with his thoughts.

Next time: Cyrus and Luna explain what the heartless are, they're own origins, and the secret that is Organization XIII. Also, Cobra takes drastic actions in order to stop Hydra from completing his plan.

p.s. Anyone who gets the _Last Airbender_ reference two thumbs up.


End file.
